<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Escaping Fate by judgeygabriel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599501">Escaping Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/judgeygabriel/pseuds/judgeygabriel'>judgeygabriel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:35:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/judgeygabriel/pseuds/judgeygabriel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Though Harry Potter is the adored savior, Draco is a Chosen One of his own. What he was chosen for is nowhere near as heroic, however. He knows he can't go through with it. He cannot let his life be marred. So he won't let it be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Up To No Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This chapter doesn't have any graphic depictions of triggering subjects. I'll warn in the notes for the chapters that do! I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The light sounds of a party carried through the ballroom- laughter, murmured conversation, pleasant music, the clinking of glasses. Draco was focused on none of it. Pansy had finally unattached herself from his arm, and was flitting around the room, socializing. She lingered by Granger’s side, and Draco caught a glimpse of her hand ghosting over the girl’s bare back. </p><p>He shook his head, turning away. What Pansy did was of no interest to him. Though he loved her, he was glad to have her chattering at someone who wasn’t him. There were plenty of thoughts clouding his mind already. He needed a clear head. </p><p>This was a dangerous task he was undertaking. </p><p>He adjusted the cuff of his white shirt, his silver-grey eyes scanning the room for a drink tray. Alcohol focused his mind, it always had. He spotted one, bobbing its way through the room, and began to thread his way through the crowds of people to reach it. </p><p>He reached the tray, which held amicably still as he plucked one of the delicate glasses from its surface. He nodded slightly at it before glancing down at the liquid he held. It was deep orange, and he could smell that it was pumpkin juice, and unspiked pumpkin juice, at that. Unfortunate. Alcohol was what he needed. </p><p>He slipped out his wand, whispering an incantation over the drink before drinking it in one gulp. It burned satisfyingly as it went down. </p><p>He smacked his lips, glancing regretfully down at the now empty and unhelpful glass, which blurred slightly as his eyes unfocused. He blinked, hard, before looking up- right into bright green eyes. His hand dropped to his side as he stared, wide eyed, right back. </p><p>Harry Potter was staring at him from across the ballroom. </p><p>Draco’s eyebrows drew together, as he wondered fuzzily if the Savior would tattle. Surely not. His lips quirked up slightly as he stared, eyes half lidded, at the hero. He looked far better than usual. His hair was untamed, as always, but he wore deep emerald robes that made his eyes look pale.  He looked nearly presentable. Not that Draco cared. </p><p>He broke eye contact with Potter, shaking his head slightly and glaring at the ground. He was so stupid. That whiskey may have been too strong. He stumbled slightly as he turned to walk away, and his eyes darted back up to Potter’s. He could feel his ears and cheeks warming as their gazes connected once again, and he tore himself away to weave through the crowd. The drink had hit him far faster than he anticipated. Finding Potter attractive? He was surely drunk. Would he still be able to go through with it?</p><p>He stopped by a large stone pillar on the edge of the room, falling against it as his head swam. He squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth. He NEEDED to go through with it. So he would. And he would do it right away, before anything else could distract him. </p><p>He glanced around at the attendants of the ball- his friends, classmates, enemies. They would be lost to him soon enough. </p><p>Pansy’s face flashed into Draco’s view, catching his eye from the dance floor. She grinned cheekily at him, and blew him a kiss as she was twirled back into the crowd by a Durmstrang student. </p><p>Draco smiled slightly at her, and turned to leave the ballroom.</p><p>-</p><p>“—Harry, are you even listening?!”</p><p>Harry blinked, tearing his eyes from Malfoy’s retreating form. He stared blankly at the girl next to him, her face screwed up in a scowl. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Parvarti, what?”</p><p>Her scowl widened, and she shook her head. “Never mind. I never expected you to be such a… a git! I’m going to go dance with someone who WANTS to dance with me!” With a huff, she stormed away, towards a small group of tall Beauxbatons boys. </p><p>Harry shook his head, glancing back over where Malfoy had been. Where had he gone in such a hurry?</p><p>He began making his way to the other side of the room, searching for a head of white-blonde hair, or a flash of rich looking, black robes. Bodies pressed in on him, chattering loudly and attempting to get his attention. He muttered acknowledgments, mostly ignoring them as he pushed past. </p><p>He saw no sign of the Slytherin, who stood out easily with his sharp features and luxurious clothing. Harry shook his head, pushing through the large double doors of the ballroom. He didn’t spare a glance back at the bustling party, too focused on his mission to care about what he was missing- not that it was much. </p><p>His steps echoed on the marble floor as he walked briskly down the hallway. Malfoy had only been gone for a few minutes, he couldn’t have gone far. </p><p>Green eyes lit up, and a smile stretched across Harry’s face as an idea occurred to him. He reached into his robes, feeling around in the inner chest pocket. His grin widened when his fingers closed around rough parchment- he drew the Marauder’s Map out into the low light, murmuring “Lumos'' as he did so. Soft light emanating from his fingertips, illuminating the paper.<br/>
“I solemnly swear I’m up to no good,” he said softly, holding the map close to his chest. Letters and shapes began to appear on the paper, spreading like fresh ink. He scanned the map hastily, his eyes finally falling on the name he was looking for. “Draco Malfoy” was pacing, tiny black footprints going back and forth a few times- then the name disappeared. </p><p>Harry gaped, staring wide-eyed at the map. He’d disappeared right before his eyes! He wasn’t going to let Malfoy off that easy, though. This was just proving that he was up to no good, and Harry would catch him in the act. He put out the Lumos on his fingers, making up his mind.</p><p>He jogged through the halls, watching his own name approach the spot Malfoy had disappeared. He finally reached it- just an ordinary section of hallway. His eyebrows drew in, a frown pulling at his lips. He turned around a few times, scanning the walls. There was a tapestry of a horrific looking troll on one side of the wall, and a stretch of plain cobblestone wall opposite it.</p><p>Hary grimaced, pacing in the hallway as he stared down at the map in his hands. I need to find Malfoy! Where could he have disappeared to? I need to find him. He stared at the map accusingly, as if it were to blame for Malfoy’s disappearance, and stopped once more in the exact spot Malfoy had been. </p><p>He glanced quickly up at the wall again, doing a double take. There was...a door there. A door that had definitely not been there before. What the bloody fuck.</p><p>Harry took a breath. His wish had been granted, so he needed to take advantage of it. He took a few steps forward, just a breath away from whatever Malfoy was plotting this time around. He reached out, his hand shaking just slightly, but stopped before he touched the door. The Marauders Map, which had been clenched in his slightly sweaty hand, needed to go away. He tucked it back into his robe, pulling out his wand as a second thought.</p><p>He reached back to the door, his blunt fingers settling slowly onto the shiny silver knob. He turned it gingerly, pushing the door open to reveal… a dark room. Cold, too. He shivered as a gust of cold wind hit him in the face. </p><p>He stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He lit his wand with a wordless Lumos, glancing around. </p><p>“Malfoy?” he whispered. His voice came out shaking and rough.</p><p>A groan sounded from farther into the room, and he stepped towards it. His wand illuminated a body on the ground. Malfoy’s body.</p><p>“Malfoy!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Losing Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry’s discovered Draco’s plan...by walking straight into it. It’s on him to help, and though he hates the git, he can’t let him fade away.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Moderately graphic depictions of suicide attempt! No actual description of the attempt, but the method (slicing open arm) is described in order to show Harry helping. I don’t personally think it’s super gory, but it may be for you!! Please don’t continue if this will be triggering or harmful to your mental health. Enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry’s wand dropped to the floor, clattering on the stone as he rushed to Malfoy’s body. He fell to his knees, his eyes wide and breath coming in panicked bursts. He barely noticed the sharp pain in his knees from how hard he’d fallen- he was too focused on Malfoy. The boy’s body was barely illuminated by Harry’s wand, lying on the ground behind them, but Harry didn’t need much light to see the dark red blood oozing from the blond’s arm.</p><p>There was a pool of it surrounding Malfoy, and Harry could feel the dampness on his pants where he knelt in it. He ignored the lurch in his stomach, grabbing Malfoy’s forearm with both hands. “Malfoy!” he gritted out, staring down at the pallid face beneath him.</p><p>The boy’s silver eyes were barely visible. His eyelids fluttered, the normally bright pupils a blanched grey. </p><p>Harry reached behind him with one hand, trying to find his wand on the floor while still holding the open wound shut. His hand was covered in blood, making it slippery, and he wouldn’t be able to get a grasp on his wand even if he could find it. </p><p>I guess I’ll do it the hard way, he thought to himself. He gritted his teeth, reaching back over to hold Malfoy’s arm closed with both hands. He cast desperately around in his mind for any sort of healing spell he had seen used or had used. Something, anything, to stop the bleeding. “Episky!” he called out, his eyes squeezing shut as he felt magic coursing through his hands and into the wound. </p><p>He opened his eyes, lifting his hands. They dripped with the fresh blood, and the wound still gaped wide, blood seeping from it. White fat was visible underneath the red liquid, and Harry felt bile rising in his throat as he looked at it. He grimaced, staring down at Malfoy’s chest instead- still rising and falling, though barely. If magic couldn’t help, he could at least use the first aid he’d learned. </p><p>“Okay, okay. Elevate it. Apply pressure,” Harry muttered to himself. </p><p>Harry let go of Malfoy’s arm, pushing himself to stand. He stepped over the boy’s body, so he was on the side of the wounded arm, tearing his tie off. He knelt back down and pressed his tie to the wound, gently lifting Malfoy’s arm over his thighs as he did so. </p><p>Periodically, he glanced at Malfoy’s face and chest, trying to see if he was still bleeding. He kept applying pressure as he shrugged his robes off his shoulders. </p><p>He tore a sleeve off his robes, using it to bind the wound together, the tie still pressed against it. Gryffindor red and gold had become solely red. Once that was done, he pressed a hand to Malfoy’s cheek. </p><p>His skin was sallow and clammy to Harry’s touch, his parted lips tinging purple, his eyes shut. His light brown eyelashes fanned over his cheeks, and his eyebrows were relaxed. He almost looked calm, though he was nearly on his deathbed. </p><p>Harry’s eyebrows drew together and he yanked his hand away from Malfoy’s face, forcing the thoughts from his mind. He glanced back down at the boy, at the sticky red handprint on his face, and blanched. </p><p>Now that things were less desperate, he scrabbled on the floor, grasping for his wand. Barely there light was still coming from its tip, which he brightened with a murmured word as he grasped his wand. “Scourgify,” he said softly, pointing the glowing wand at Malfoy’s cheek. The blood was wiped off his face, leaving him clean, if still a bit sweaty. </p><p>Harry sighed harshly, glancing around the room. It was cold, still, and nearly empty. Can I move him? Or is that not allowed… Is that for head injuries? Harry grimaced, glancing down at the boy, arm strewn across his lap. </p><p>He needed to get him help, that was for certain. The blood hadn’t soaked through the torn sleeve yet, but it would if that wound wasn’t closed up. </p><p>Harry’s eyes brightened, and he straightened slightly on the cold floor. He grasped his wand firmly, squeezing his eyes shut. Images of flying through crisp fall air on his broomstick, hugging Hermione after she nearly died in the troll attack, and drinking tea with Hagrid all flash in his mind. “Expecto Patronum!” he calls. A large silvery stag appeared, majestic as it shimmered in the low light. </p><p>It stepped lightly around Malfoy’s body, and he looked at it gratefully. “I need you to send a message to Hermione, please. Tell her someone is in grave danger and she needs to bring Madame Pomfrey here immediately. Hurry, please!” The stag reared its head, galloping through the wall of the room, presumably towards the hall where the ball was being held. </p><p>Harry stared down at Malfoy’s face, watching shallow breaths escape him. I should move him out in the hall. Nobody will be able to find us here. </p><p>He shifted gingerly under Malfoy’s arm, gently lifting it off of his thigh and onto his still chest. He slid a hand under Malfoy’s neck, cupping the base of his head in his careful hand. He cautiously began to lift the boy to a sitting position, but was interrupted by a pained groan. </p><p>Harry froze, staring at Malfoy’s face as it clenched in pain. His tongue darted out, wetting dry lips, and he struggled to open his eyes. </p><p>“Malfoy?” Harry said, quietly. Fear colored his voice. </p><p>Malfoy swallowed, hard, managing to open his eyes the smallest sliver. He stared at Harry blankly for a long second, before his eyes fluttered closed again. </p><p>Harry cursed quietly, hoisting Malfoy to a full sitting position. He glanced over his body, trying to gauge where the best place to pick him up would be, and determined that a bridal carry would be the least intrusive to his arm. </p><p>He eased his hand under Malfoy’s knees, and slid the hand holding his head up, to his back. He steadied himself before standing up, lifting the boy easily. He glanced confusedly at Malfoy’s haggard form- why is he so light? -but made his way to the door anyway. Malfoy’s bony elbow poked into his ribs, his head slumped heavily against Harry’s shoulder. </p><p>Harry glanced back at the room behind him, taking note of two wands lying on the ground, and his discarded robes. He let out a sigh. They could wait. </p><p>He nudged the door open with his foot, grunting as he hoisted Malfoy higher in his arms. Blond hair tickled his neck as the boy’s head slid closer to it, and he could feel Malfoy’s uneven breaths against it as well. He shivered slightly. </p><p>“Harry?” a feminine voice called, panicked. </p><p>The fast clicking of heels against the stone corridor got louder as Harry shut the door behind him. He turned, glancing down the hallway in the direction of the voice- Hermione’s. She appeared, her eyes locking onto him. </p><p>“Harry!” she exclaimed. She grabbed a handful of her silky periwinkle robes, holding them out of the way as she ran towards him. Harry’s stag peeked out slightly from behind the wall, dissolving into silver mist as its purpose had been fulfilled. </p><p>“Harry, I called for Madame Pomfrey, she’s on her way. I didn’t know how severe the… the situation…” </p><p>Hermione’s voice trailed off as her eyes moved from Harry’s face to the boy in his arms. Shock flashed across her face, and one of her hands came to her mouth. “Harry…” </p><p>Harry just looked at her, shifting Malfoy slightly in his arms. The boy’s breaths were steadier, though still shallow, and his uninjured hand was resting against Harry’s chest. His fingers twitched against Harry, and the boy looked down, eyes wide.  </p><p>Malfoy clutched onto Harry’s shirt, his eyebrows drawing together slightly. He didn’t make any other moves, simply settled further into Harry’s arms. </p><p>Hermione cleared her throat, and Harry’s eyes snapped back up to hers. He hadn’t realized they’d been locked on Malfoy. His cheeks heated slightly, and he glanced away from her penetrating gaze. </p><p>“He, uh… His arm is sliced open. I tried to help, but I couldn’t think of a spell.”</p><p>Hermione’s eyes turned concerned, and she looked at Malfoy. “Don’t worry, Harry,” she offered. Her voice was soft, and she placed a hand on Harry’s arm, careful to not touch Malfoy. “Pomfrey should be here any second. It’ll be okay.” </p><p>Harry nodded, staring resolutely at the floor. He didn’t feel comforted at all. </p><p>He didn’t feel anything at all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I decided I didn’t want to wait to publish another chapter hahaha! There won’t be much focus on Pomfrey and the hospital stay, but that will be next chapter. If you have thoughts, please leave a comment!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How's that for a cliffhanger? :p I already have the second chapter of this all written up, just not edited quite yet. Would y'all want it soon (within the next week) or would you rather have a more consistent posting schedule (which is nearly impossible for me lol sorry)? I'm very excited about this fic and this chapter was definitely not the most exciting!! Don't worry though, it picks up fast. Really fast.</p><p>I have a lot of fics in the works right now! Here are some ideas I've started writing for Drarry: a Selection AU, a few new chapters for Love Makes You Whole, another mentally ill Drarry fic (eating disorders this time). If you like how this fic goes, check out some of my other stuff!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>